The preparation of a beverage by a capsule containing beverage ingredients is known. In general, the capsule is inserted in a beverage production device, such as a coffee machine, liquid is fed in the capsule, the liquid interacts with the beverage ingredients and a beverage is extracted from the capsule under pressure or by gravity.
The preparation of a beverage by using centrifugation is also known. In general, the principle consists in providing beverage ingredients in a container of the capsule, feeding liquid (i.e., water) in the receptacle and rotating the receptacle at elevated speed to ensure interaction of liquid with ingredients so as to create a gradient of pressure of liquid in the receptacle; such pressure increasing gradually from the centre towards the periphery of the receptacle. As liquid traverses the coffee bed, extraction of the coffee compounds takes place and a liquid extract is obtained that flows out at the periphery of the receptacle.
A capsule system and method for preparing a beverage from a capsule using centrifugation forces is described in the following documents: EP2210539, WO2008/148604, WO2008148650, WO2008/148646, WO2008/148656 and WO2010/026045.
WO 2008/148646 relates to an improvement of the preparation of a beverage by centrifugation wherein a capsule system is proposed. In particular, the system comprises a device for receiving a capsule containing beverage ingredients; said capsule being driven in rotation in the device and flow restriction means, in particular, a valve means, being provided in the flow path of the centrifuged liquid for maintaining a gradient of pressure in the capsule. In particular, the valve means is formed by a spring-biased ring of the device engaging on a portion of rim of the capsule. The valve means is controlled in such a manner that the pressure of the centrifuged liquid forces the valve means to open. In particular, the ring is moved against spring-biasing means by the centrifuged beverage forcing a flow path between the rim portion and the pressing ring. As a result, a control of the flow rate of the beverage is made possible thereby enabling the production of a wide range of different possible beverages (e.g. different coffee beverages).
The term “capsule” refers to any flexible, rigid or semi-rigid packaging container containing beverage ingredients. Other synonymous to a capsule are: “pod”, “pad”, “cartridge” or “sachet”. The capsule can be designed for a single use. The container can also be filled with ingredients by the user to form the capsule just before use.
The term “beverage ingredients” means any suitable beverage substance such as ground coffee, soluble coffee, leaf tea, soluble tea, herbal tea, dairy powder, culinary powder, baby food and combinations thereof.